


One Perfect Day

by jas0pap3r



Series: Nothing Without You (Ongniel One Shots) FLUFF AND SMUT [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ong Seongwoo, Boys In Love, Chocolate, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Everything is good, Everything is happy, First chapter is biggest, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Its Christmas biches, Life Partners, Life is happy, Love is everything, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Perfect, Practically 5.7k of fluff and smut, Top Kang Daniel, second chapter is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas0pap3r/pseuds/jas0pap3r
Summary: It’s Seongwoo and Daniel’s anniversary, as well as Christmas Day. Seongwoo gives Daniel a chocolate bar.Daniel gives Seongwoo a perfect day.





	1. Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two-part work, second part will be posted soon

 

“Niel-ah?”

Daniel groaned. “Just another hour, hyung.”

“Christmas can’t wait an hour, Daniel!” Seongwoo flung himself onto Daniel’s body, his feet automatically wrapping around Daniel’s ankles. Seongwoo gasped dramatically, as if he’d discovered something huge. “Daniel, IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

Daniel rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed. Seongwoo, who’d previously been leaning on Daniel’s entire body, slipped off onto the mattress and started bouncing happily on the bed. “Christ-mas! Christ-mas!” Each bounce on the bed tousled Seongwoo’s hair even more, and for a moment he looked like an overgrown child.

Daniel groaned yet again. He laid back down and rolled into the blankets until he took the shape of a burrito. A burrito with a mess of bleached hair on one end and curling toes on the other. Seongwoo squealed and started slapping the burrito. “Wake up wake up wake uppp.” 

Daniel didn’t budge from his blankets. Sighing, Seongwoo started singing. “Last Christmas, I gave you my heart!” Seongwoo waited, a smile dancing on his lips.

It was a game they played every morning. Seongwoo would sing the first line of a chorus, and Daniel had to sing the second line back. Daniel knew it was cheesy, but for some reason hearing Seongwoo’s singing voice allowed him to fully wake up.

Daniel finally peeled the blankets off of his body and snuggled closer to Seongwoo. When Daniel was sufficiently wrapped up in Seongwoo’s arms, he continued the line in his husky voice. Instead of singing the normal lyrics, Daniel changed the lyrics. “And the very same day, I gave you mine…”

Seongwoo squealed loudly, pushing Daniel away from his embrace. “Oh my god, Daniel, stop it! You’re so cheesy!” Seongwoo punched Daniel lightly in the chest, or at least tried to before Daniel’s hand flew up to Seongwoo’s wrist.

Daniel mock-glared at Seongwoo. “You tried to hit me! See if I stop now!” Daniel continued singing the lyric on repeat, getting louder and louder.

Seongwoo shut him up by kissing him. 

The chaste morning kiss was lazy. Daniel felt himself tip backwards into the mattress, and Seongwoo followed along with him. The bed sheets tangled them together, tying the couple together in an unbreakable knot. The warmth in the room seemed to grow until it enveloped them, and at that very moment Seongwoo felt like the safest man alive, wrapped up in blankets and Daniel.

By the time Seongwoo pulled away from Daniel, Daniel had become drowsy with warmth again, and he was dozing off into sleep. “Did you get something for Christmas, hyung?” Daniel’s voice was barely audible.

The sound of tearing paper and the smell of chocolate filled the air.

Daniel sat straight up, all signs of sleep chased away by his third favorite thing in the world. “HYUNG!” His eyes shone brightly, his mouth hanging open. Seongwoo laughed at how eager Daniel looked just then, almost like a dog. “IS IT FOR ME?????”

That gave Seongwoo an idea. He smirked and waved the chocolate bar in front of Daniel’s face. “Come and get it.”

Daniel dove past the chocolate and kissed Seongwoo. His fingers snarled into Seongwoo’s hair, and for a moment Seongwoo felt like he was struck by lightning. This kiss was definitely not lazy. It felt more like electricity running through their bodies.

Daniel pulled away from the kiss, a puppy-like smile on his face. “Omigod omigod omigod hyung!” Daniel gushed, his eyes full of adoration and possibly reverence. Then Daniel hesitated, pulling back further from Seongwoo. Then, in a single breathy whisper, he said, “Chocolate is my third favorite thing in the world.”

Seongwoo smiled at Daniel. “What’s the first?” Seongwoo stared as Daniel’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and he felt his fingers tracing Daniel’s blush as it spread back to his ear.

“It’s…” Daniel smiled shyly, his fingers rising to Seongwoo’s face as well, his calloused thumb brushing softly against Seongwoo’s lips. “It’s you.”

Seongwoo made a startled sound as if he’d been kicked. Then he tried to cover it up, shoving Daniel in an effort to hide his embarrassment. “You’re soooo cheesy, Niel-ah!” Seongwoo teased Daniel, but he felt his face reddening anyways. Seongwoo gave Daniel the chocolate bar.

Daniel bit into the bar and grinned, the melted chocolate pooled around his lips. Seongwoo felt his heart swelling at the sight of Daniel. Seongwoo was ruffling Daniel’s hair when he heard Daniel saying something. “I have a gift for you too, hyung.”

Seongwoo stilled, tensing in anticipation. “What is it?”

Daniel bounced a little on the bed. “It’s what you’ve always wanted.” He crept towards Seongwoo. “Guess, hyung?”

Seongwoo guessed. “Marshmallows?”

Daniel’s eyes crinkled into two crescents. “Nope!”

Seongwoo fixated his eyes on Daniel. “Tell me, Niel-ah!”

When Daniel was really happy, his face crinkled up in the most adorable way possible. “Hyung, you always say everyday is the worst day ever!” Daniel crept up to Seongwoo. “So today!” Daniel’s voice had dropped into a stage whisper. “Today, I’m gonna give you the best day ever!”

Daniel leaned back, and Seongwoo blinked.

“But how are you going to give me the best day ever, Niel? You know that’s impossible, right?” Seongwoo furrowed his eyebrows at the way Daniel’s grin widened even farther.

“That’s easy, hyung.” Daniel climbed into Seongwoo’s lap, and yet again Seongwoo felt his heart swell at the sight of his adorable boyfriend.

“First, we go play in the snow outside.” Daniel started kissing Seongwoo again, his fingers weaving back into Seongwoo’s hair.

“Then…” Daniel faltered, his breath hitching when Seongwoo kissed back harder, their tongues slipping together to intertwine. Daniel continued in a breathy whisper, his whisper failing him as Seongwoo tugged Daniel closer, and the heat enveloped the couple again. “Then, we’ll go to your favorite restaurant.”

“A-after that…” Daniel slipped his hands under Seongwoo’s shirt, swallowing at the way Seongwoo responded.“We’ll go watch a movie. Any movie.”

“Finally-” Daniel moaned when Seongwoo’s hands slipped under the front of his shirt. “Hyung! A-ah!” 

“Hmmm?” Seongwoo asked innocently while his prying fingers rubbed Daniel’s nipples.

“Well, actually…” Daniel breathed out. “We can do that last thing right now, if you want to.”

Seongwoo giggled into the kiss and pulled away from Daniel. “Patience, Daniel!” Seongwoo slipped his hands away, and Daniel actually keened at the lost heat.

They looked at each other for a while, their faces fixed into a contented smile. Then Daniel’s smile grew so wide and bright that Seongwoo would have traded the stars on his own cheek to see that smile forever.

“Let’s go play in the snow, hyung!” Daniel bounded off the bed and sprinted into the hallways, his ruffled air flouncing with each stride. Seongwoo giggled again.

 

SNOW ANGELS

Seongwoo laughed so hard he ran out of air.

“Stop laughing at me!” Despite the complaint, Daniel was laughing as well: huge belly-aching laughter. Daniel flailed his arms wildly in the snow, making a mess from the almost-snow-angel he’d been making for well over ten minutes. Even the snow angel next to Daniel’s was destroyed by Daniel’s movements.

At first, they’d been in a snowball fight, their snowballs more like random chunks of snow and sometimes ice. Seongwoo learned that day that Daniel could throw a mean snowball. He also learned that Daniel couldn’t aim that well. 

Then they’d built two huge snowmen. One of them had three small stones on the side of his face, while the other had two bent twigs where its eyes were supposed to be. 

Then the wind had started, and all the snowmen had toppled over, and Daniel’s teeth had started chattering really, really loudly.

It was Seongwoo’s idea to build a snow fort. But Daniel had made most of it, driven by pure desperation to find respite from the cold. He was, Seongwoo learned, an extraordinary builder and architect under extreme pressure. In no time they’d made a snow shelter from the wind.

By the time the biting cold from the wind had dwindled away, Daniel’s nose, cheeks, and ears had still been peach pink. His neat hair was ruffled, giving Daniel the appearance of a happy, unruly cat.

Now, as Seongwoo squatted on the snow, gasping desperately for air as Daniel flailed in the snow, Seongwoo felt the energy from his legs fading. He stumbled and sat into the snow, sending up a flurry of snow that sent Daniel and Seongwoo into yet another fit of laughter.

Chunks of snow coated their hair. Even as Seongwoo laughed, he could feel another chunk of snow melting on his hair, trickling into the snow piles below.

Seongwoo breathed in the cold air sharply, only to giggle all over again. “You’re - you’re so stupid, Niel-ah!” Seongwoo teased Daniel, knowing that he would grow huffy at the accusation. 

Daniel huffed in mock anger, his eyes sparkling with humor. “How dare you, Ong Seongwoo. No wonder people call you the devil.”

Seongwoo gasped, pretending to be insulted. “How dare you, Kang Daniel! Everybody knows I’m an angel.”

Daniel smirked then, and he pushed Seongwoo. Seongwoo wailed in surprise as he sank into the piles of snow around him. For a moment, Seongwoo saw a disconcertingly blue sky. Then Daniel’s concerned yet amused face loomed over Seongwoo’s face. “Hyung, are you okay?” 

Seongwoo saw his chance. “I fell from heaven. This fall feels like a kiss in contrast! So obviously I’m okay.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, his extraordinarily gullible side momentarily believing the ludicrous story. Then they narrowed. “Very funny, Seongwoo hyung.” 

Seongwoo leaned upwards to peck Daniel’s lips. “What’s funny? I’m the only snow angel in this whole wide world.” Seongwoo leaned away, falling back into the snow, smiling at the way Daniel tilted his head like a curious kitten.

Daniel leaned downward, his hands pushing Seongwoo further into the fluffy snow. “I know.”

They smiled to each other as they laid together in the snow, and Seongwoo leaned into the sweet, cold kiss. Daniel had applied a bit of chapstick, and for a moment Seongwoo tasted the peach. The scent of it overwhelmed him, and they relaxed into the snow piles, relishing each other's warmth.

Seongwoo pulled away, earning himself a whine from Daniel. Daniel pawed Seongwoo’s back, attempting and failing to pull him back into their embrace. 

Seongwoo would have very well kissed Daniel in that snow forever, but Daniel had to keep his end of the deal. It was, after all, his Christmas gift. “Niel-ah. We have to do something else after this, don’t we?” Seongwoo tried to make his voice stern but failed when he saw the way Daniel was pouting, dazed at the overwhelming kiss and disappointed that it was over so soon.

“Wha?” Daniel seemed out of focus, almost sleepy.

Seongwoo sighed in exasperation. “Let’s go to my favorite restaurant.”

Daniel’s eyes brightened immediately and crinkled back into their customary twin crescents. “Really, hyung?” He stood up abruptly and jumped in excitement, accidentally bumping into and toppling their fortress. “Will I get to eat beef? Or pork? WILL THERE BE MEAT???” 

Seongwoo laughed at the way Daniel lightened up at the mention of food. “To other people, it looks like you only like me because I feed you well.” 

Daniel smirked, his grin turning wicked. “Hyung, we all know my favorite meat is your di-”

A scream from Seongwoo, and a cackle from Daniel. “KANG DANIEL.” Seongwoo cringed, the flirtatious atmosphere broken completely by the terrible joke. 

Daniel cackled louder, and soon it was Daniel wheezing as he tried to get air while Seongwoolooked on in mortification.

Seongwoo managed to shut him up by kissing him again, forcing Daniel to stop exhaling. By the end of it, Daniel was sufficiently calmed down, although he was out of breath, and Seongwoo was back in control.

“Wanna go get some beef?” Seongwoo wiggled his eyebrows, and this time Daniel giggled.

“Yeah!”

 

BEEF

“Uahhh…”

Seongwoo watched Daniel’s blissed out expression. He was rubbing his stomach as if he’d eaten a huge meal and not just a single piece of meat. “Is it really that good?”

Daniel nodded. “It’s so good I feel full from just three tiny pieces of meat!”

Seongwoo smiled. “Then I can eat the rest, right?” Without waiting for a response, Seongwoo made for the tongs and started piling the meat on Daniel’s plate onto his.

Daniel screeched indignantly, and Seongwoo felt the tongs being wrenched away from his hand. Daniel was glaring at him, with the wrong end of the tongs in Daniel’s hands. The absolute ridiculousness named Daniel made Seongwoo laugh out loud, which made Daniel glare harder, which made Seongwoo laugh louder, until at last Seongwoo was, once again, laughing his guts out while Daniel was glaring so hard it was painful.

“Seongwoo hyung, if you don’t stop laughing, I’ll-” He stopped short, instead opting to sigh. He stopped glaringand started taking back his meat from Seongwoo’s side of the table. 

“Niel-ah.” Seongwoo’s hand enclasped Daniel’s. “Niel-ah, come over to this side. Then we can eat from my plate together.”

Daniel smiled and gave the tongs to Seongwoo. Seongwoo smiled back and started cooking the remaining meat.

Daniel moved his seat until he was next to Seongwoo. For a while, they sat in a comfortable silence, the only noise coming from a few drunk men and the sound of meat cooking. 

Seongwoo leaned onto Daniel’s broad shoulder in affection, and he felt, for a moment, like the happiest man in the world. He started spacing out a little and thought about the movie they would be watching later on. He’d heard that Titanic was going to be played at the theater close by - 

“A-ah?” Seongwoo felt a heavy hand petting and stroking his thigh. He looked up to see Daniel, who was pretending to be observing the smoke from the meat. “Hyung, doesn’t this piece of meat look really good?” Daniel smiled innocently at Seongwoo, his smile dripping sweetness as his hand slipped upwards onto Seongwoo’s inner thigh. 

“Uh… yeah!” Seongwoo felt a thrum of arousal at the way Daniel was stroking slowly, sensually against his thigh. He looked around to see if there were any customers around, but Daniel had asked for a quiet area.

“Daniel, did you plan this?” Seongwoo’s voice was practically a hiss, and Daniel only offered a mysterious smile. The smile, however, was wiped off completely when Seongwoo swiftly changed his position and sat on Daniel’s lap. Daniel’s hands were frozen in place, so Seongwoo placed a hand on Daniel’s and guided it towards his crotch. _That’ll teach him from touching me in public places_. Seongwoo smiled with satisfaction, knowing that Daniel would never dare to touch his crotch in such a public place.

“Uh… well, I can’t wait for tonight, you know…” Daniel, feeling a little daring himself, took the opportunity and pressed his palm against Seongwoo’s crotch. Daniel guessed where the head would be and rubbed his thumb through the fabric.

This time, Seongwoo gasped, and his arousal meter started climbing dangerously close to the ‘erection in a public area’ level. 

Really, really close.

“Daniel, we can’t do this.” In Seongwoo’s mind, a rebellious voice murmured in protest. “Not out - ah! - not here…”

“Okay, hyung! If that’s what you want.” Daniel, with a cheeky grin, pushed Seongwoo to the side and starting eating the remaining meat.

Seongwoo sat, frozen in a strange mixture of relief and disappointment. He was relieved that he’d stopped Daniel from jerking him off, but disappointment that Daniel hadn’t tried a little harder.

Then Seongwoo thought about the movie again.

He grinned and patted Daniel’s shoulder. “Let’s watch together, Daniel!”

Daniel looked up with a full mouth of meat. “What?” His voice was distorted and muffled by the meat and general confusion, but Seongwoo understood the question.

“I said, let’s go watch Fifty Shades of Grey! It’s my perfect day, not yours, so I get to choose the movie! So I chose to watch Fifty Shades of Grey!”

Daniel swallowed hard. “Hyung…” He trailed into an embarrassed tone. “Shouldn’t we watch it at… at our… um… dorm?” Daniel twiddled his thumbs, but his eyes were staring hungrily at Seongwoo’s crotch. “It’ll be more… fun there. Unless you don’t want it to be?”

Seongwoo smiled even wider. “I’ll invite the other Wanna One members, then!”

Daniel blinked, the evident lust in his eyes clearing into confusion. “Others?”

Seongwoo felt the muscles on his face burning. “YUP!” 

Daniel looked a little disappointed, so Seongwoo pulled close to Daniel and whispered, “Y’know, if you want to, we don’t have to watch the entire movie.” Seongwoo nipped Daniel’s ear. “We can watch until whenever you want to, and then we can do the last thing on the list.” 

Daniel had never blushed harder in front of Seongwoo.

 

THE MOVIE

To nobody’s surprise, no Wanna One member was fooled by the ruse. In Jisung hying’s precise words, “You should be ashamed of yourself, inviting us to your wedding anniversary and Christmas sex-fest! And what happened to keeping the maknae line pure?”

So there they were, Seongwoo and Daniel together in their cozy apartment, faces warm and expressions filled with anticipation for what was to happen after they watched the movie.

They were both in their underwear, and seeing Daniel’s body made Seongwoo want to skip the movie altogether. But Seongwoo was an actor, dammit, and today was no exception. Seongwoo strode over to the couch and bundled a skimpy blanket around him, never giving a second glance to Daniel.

Daniel, on the other hand, never knew how to act uninterested. He crawled under the blanket, snuck an arm around Seongwoo’s bare back, and started making out with Seongwoo. Hard. 

“So… hyung.” Daniel’s voice was rough with lust, and Seongwoo shuddered as Daniel’s hand hooked under the waistband of his underwear and pulled. “Should we watch the movie?”

“Y-yeah!” Seongwoo pulled away, resulting in the underwear’s waistband slapping hard against his flesh. “Yeah, let’s watch the movie.”

 

THE LAST THING

They started the moment the movie ended.

In reality, Daniel had given in to his desire far before Seongwoo had. The moment the movie had started, Daniel had draped himself over Seongwoo, the blanket barely covering both of them. Daniel positioned himself so that their faces were inches away, and for a while they’d laid together in peace.

And then the first sex scene happened.

Daniel’s hands had started stroking Seongwoo’s sides as he mouthed Seongwoo’s neck. And then Seongwoo had felt Daniel’s erection grinding slightly against his own. 

Seongwoo had completely ignored both the sex scene on the screen and Daniel’s advances, instead choosing to scroll through his Facebook feed on his phone.

By the third sex scene, though, Daniel had been thrusting his cock hard against Seongwoo’s crotch, letting out quiet moans of pleasure and sometimes even salivating a little. Daniel made sure that not even a single strand of it landed on Seongwoo’s neck or chest, but the shiny trails they made on the edges of Daniel’s mouth thoroughly aroused Seongwoo. Seongwoo had found it really difficult to ignore Daniel then, so chose to just stare at the TV, which made things worse because _it was a sex scene_.

Seongwoo could tell just how desperate Daniel had become by the last sex scene. Daniel’s pre-come had completely dampened both of their boxers, and the sweat from Daniel’s body made each touch electric. Even Daniel’s nipples, which rarely grew erect even when he was aroused, were firm. Daniel’s fingers were now completely inside Seongwoo’s underwear by then, groping Seongwoo’s ass and even occasionally brushing against his rim.

And when the credits were about to roll, Daniel had slipped off his own waistband and was rutting between Seongwoo’s thighs, mewling in desperation as the pre-come released filthy, squelching noises under the blanket. Seongwoo had stopped ignoring Daniel’s advances by then, choosing instead to tighten his thighs as he stroked Daniel’s hair, occasionally pulling a handful and relishing the way Daniel moaned.

Daniel came just from that, rutting between Seongwoo’s thighs as he got his hair pulled by Seongwoo. His come slicked the insides of Seongwoo’s thighs.

Daniel was still painfully aroused, but his sensitivity from coming stopped him from rutting Seongwoo again, and they laid together then, both of them exhausted for different reasons. Daniel had been rutting against Seongwoo for more than 2 hours, but Seongwoo had been shaking with the will to remain still for all that time.

Seongwoo hugged Daniel close when the credits stopped rolling, and Daniel whined in anticipation at the way Seongwoo’s fingers weaved through Daniel’s hair.

When they were starting the movie, Daniel had smelled like peaches and snow and chocolate. Seongwoo’s heart had filled with love then.

But as the movie played through the sex scenes, Daniel had started sweating and had leaked a lot of pre-come. Seongwoo smelled his fingers, damp with Daniel’s sweat, and Seongwoo could smell Daniel’s intense arousal mixed with his previous scent. Now, his heart filled with not only love but something much more carnal.

Daniel had never, in the three years they’ve dated, had been this desperate, this hungry.

Seongwoo tangled his fingers in Daniel’s hair, and pulled Daniel in for a kiss. And was shocked at how strongly Daniel kissed back. Seongwoo felt the air being sucked out of his lungs as Daniel latched onto him, his lips chapped from the cold and dry from desperation and incessant panting.

By the time Daniel has pulled away, Seongwoo was about to break. He knew that anything - a look from Daniel, a moan, even a kiss, would push him over the edge.

Daniel laid on Seongwoo’s chest and panted harder, trying to catch his breath. The saliva that had been spilling over the edges of his mouth now spilled onto Seongwoo’s chest.

At the sensation of warm, frothy liquid, Seongwoo felt himself stop thinking.

“Niel-ah!” Seongwoo groaned as he yanked Daniel’s hair. Daniel allowed himself to be pulled upwards onto Seongwoo’s neck.

Seongwoo tipped Daniel’s face up and felt his breathing hitch at just how much Daniel’s pupils had dilated, how flushed he was. Seongwoo bit Daniel’s lip lightly. Daniel’s moan was exquisite, and Seongwoo had to stop himself from rutting against Daniel

Daniel latched onto Seongwoo’s neck. Seongwoo gasped at the way Daniel’s teeth bit hard into Seongwoo’s skin, sucking and soothing.

Seongwoo started to slide downward to give Daniel a blowjob, but Daniel stopped him.

“Can I suck on your cock, daddy?”

Seongwoo’s breath stuttered.

“Call… call me that again.” Seongwoo was flushed, dizzied by the effect of a single word.

“Daddy, please, let me suck your cock.” Daniel was blushing furiously as well, but his eyes were filled with desperation, his voice pleading.

“Niel-ah…” Seongwoo breathed out, and that was all the permission Daniel needed.

Daniel pulled down Seongwoo’s underwear with shivering hands. Seongwoo moaned at the mere feeling of fabric scraping against his head. 

Daniel pressed the tip of his tongue onto Seongwoo’s head, and Seongwoo’s back arched almost painfully high. And then Daniel slipped the rest of Seongwoo’s cock in.

“A-ahhh!” Seongwoo started thrusting thoughtlessly into Daniel’s mouth. Daniel unconsciously tightened his mouth in an effort to slow down the thrusting, but all that did was make Seongwoo even more aroused. “Niel-ah, your mouth is so tight!”

Daniel felt the tip of Seongwoo’s cock smashing into the back of his throat, and tears started springing from Daniel’s eyes. By the time Seongwoo was reaching his high, there were twin trails of tears on Daniel’s face. 

“Ni-Niel!” Seongwoo pulled out, his eyes lidded with lust. He started jerking himself off, and Daniel stopped him yet again.

“Want… want to make daddy feel good…” Daniel’s voice was raspy, husky from Seongwoo’s administrations.

“Go ahead, then.”

Daniel tore open a lube packet, his hands shaking even worse now that he knew what was going to happen.

Daniel didn’t like getting penetrated very much, but right now he had to make Seongwoo feel good. And Daniel knew that the feeling of someone’s rim tightening against your cock as you thrusted in and out was unlike any other.

Daniel was about to lube up Seongwoo’s cock when Seongwoo stopped him this time.

“Niel-ah… I want you to fill me up… Please….”

Daniel spent no time lubing up his fingers. 

“Spread your legs, daddy.” Seongwoo complied, his eyes closed in anticipation.

When Daniel slipped in two fingers from the very start, Seongwoo winced. “Niel-ah…”

“Sorry! Does it hurt, I’m so sorry-”

“No… It’ll feel better if you start moving.” Seongwoo smiled a watery smile, which widened into an ‘O’ when Daniel expertly bent his fingers and found his prostrate.

“Niel!” Seongwoo bucked his hips, and the fingers dug deeper into his prostrate, and Seongwoo swore he saw stars.

When Daniel started scissoring, Seongwoo felt his rim clenching and unclenching. Then Seongwoo moaned yet again when Daniel slipped his fingers out and started licking against the tense ring of muscles.

By the time Seongwoo had relaxed his rim, he’d already orgasmed, his cock spurting streams of come. Rather than becoming oversensitive, though, Seongwoo grew even more aroused.

“Niel-ah! Fuck me, please!”

“But hyung, I didn’t prep you enough-”

Seongwoo bucked his hips against Daniel’s cock, which did the trick.

Daniel poured the rest of his lube on his cock and slid ball-deep into Seongwoo.

For a moment they caught their breaths, their oversensitivity overwhelming both of them.

“Daddy… I don’t know if I can move… It feels so good it almost hurts…” Daniel thrusted slightly as a test and nearly fainted at the overwhelming wave of pleasure.

“Don’t worry, Niel-ah.” Seongwoo grinned up at Daniel, a strained smile that showed his own overwhelming lust. “I’ll-I’ll move for you.”

“Wha-”

Daniel felt himself being slammed into the couch and stared up at Seongwoo, who was trying his best to disguise his own overstimulation. Seongwoo was squatting now, his face bent downward to see Daniel’s.

“You ready?” Seongwoo’s cock, which was still erect, was trickling rivers of pre-come, and that was what made Daniel nod instead of shake his head no.

“A-AH!” Daniel felt his breath tangling in his chest as Seongwoo slid up and down on Daniel’s cock. Seongwoo’s rim was already puffy from Daniel’s earlier administrations, and it pulsed every time Daniel slid out.

“Niel-ah!” Seongwoo clenched his teeth, groaning each time Daniel’s huge cock slammed into his prostrate, sending a chill of painful pleasure up his spine each time.

At the tenth thrust or so, Seongwoo’s breathing turned ragged, the thrusts turning irregular as Seongwoo approached his climax. “Niel-ah! I’m-I’m gonna!”

Seongwoo’s legs nearly gave out at that point, and his cock pulsed, a few strands of come flying onto Daniel’s chest. 

Daniel’s breath was growing ragged as well as he slammed repeatedly into Seongwoo’s overly sensitive prostrate. Seongwoo could see white flashes of light in front of his vision, and he grew lightheaded from the walls of painful pleasure slamming into him.

“Hyung - I’m gonna - ” Daniel’s cock pulsed erratically, and Seongwoo felt the few strands of come coating the inside of his ass.

They laid together in that awkward position, their come cooling on their bodies. Even Daniel, who was universally known for his stamina in everything, could barely do more than groan in exhaustion.

Finally, Seongwoo let Daniel slide out of his ass and stumbled into the shower. An exhausted Daniel followed close by. They barely managed to wash themselves, instead helping each other shower and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears.

At the very end, when they collapsed into bed, Seongwoo curled into Daniel’s warm arms. They kissed, their breathing still ragged. Daniel still smelled like peaches, and Seongwoo smiled into the kiss.

Seongwoo pulled away with a contented sigh. Daniel raised his eyebrow and rasped out a “Why?”

“You smell like peaches.”

Daniel smiled brightly then, a smile that seemed to illuminate Seongwoo’s world. “Of course I do. And guess what, Seongwoo hyung?”

“What?”

“You smell like home.”

They smiled at each other, eyes heavy with sleepiness and exhaustion.

Daniel drifted into sleep. Seongwoo felt his heart swell quietly at the sight of Daniel, and he couldn’t help but kiss each of his eyelids. “Merry Christmas, Niel.” 

Seongwoo drifted off into sleep as well, unaware of Daniel’s smile.

 


	2. THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS/THE MORNING AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is self-explanatory

**THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS: DANIEL’S POV**

Daniel was famous for oversleeping, even when he claimed sleeplessness from being too nervous or hyperactive. Once, he’d slept an entire day and spent the next convinced he’d only slept for two hours.

So Daniel was understandably surprised when he woke up at god-knows-when for absolutely no reason at all.

He was entangled in a seemingly endless mess of blankets and sheets and pillows like he always was. He was warm, his hair wasn’t poking his eyes, he wasn’t horny or anything like that. He should be sleeping so deeply the fire alarm wouldn’t be able to wake him up.

Yet he’d woken up to the faint sound of cars beeping on the highway half a kilometer away and the extremely faint snoring from Seongwoo.

“Why did I wake up?” Daniel asked the silence. The silence, being silent, didn’t reply.

Daniel flopped back on the bed, a vague half-inkling of a not-quite-an-idea faintly nudging the far corner of his consciousness.

Daniel tried to fall back into sleep, but he couldn’t ignore that nudging idea. He tossed and turned and counted sheep and even considered walking to the kitchen to get some sleeping pills. Then he pulled the blankets and felt a shifting weight.

It was Seongwoo, whose tranquility had been disturbed quite rudely by Daniel’s restlessness. Seongwoo’s usually slack face was scrunched up into a tiny frown, his tongue sticking out of a corner of his mouth. Daniel held his breath as Seongwoo twisted in his own sleep, groaning slightly.

Daniel suddenly had an idea. He leaned down towards Seongwoo and kissed his lips lightly. “It’s okay, hyung,” Daniel whispered. “I’m here.”

Seongwoo’s eyes opened, and they were so full of sleepiness that Daniel immediately knew Seongwoo wouldn’t remember waking right now. Daniel smiled down at Seongwoo, hoping that Seongwoo would fall right back to sleep.

“Niel….ah….” Seongwoo’s voice was gravelly and faint, his eyes only half open.

“Shh….” Daniel leaned downward, his fingers instinctively brushing away a stray lock of hair from Seongwoo’s eyes. “It’s okay, hyung, you can sleep.”

Seongwoo’s eyes fluttered and closed. “Love… you…” Seongwoo mumbled out.

Daniel breathed quietly, only allowing himself to breathe normally when he heard Seongwoo’s faint snores again. 

Daniel took a moment to admire Seongwoo’s face. Despite the fact that they’d been dating for two years, Daniel still felt his breath taken away from him every time he saw Seongwoo’s face up close.

The first thing he noticed was the constellation of stars on his left cheek. They were moles, yes. Daniel wasn’t that stupid. But everyone called the triplet of moles a constellation. _If the moles are the constellations…_ Daniel leaned back and took in the entirety of Seongwoo’s face.

Seongwoo’s lips looked full, even without the makeup that they did for concerts or tours. And even though Seongwoo’s eyes were closed, Daniel knew that they were a chocolate brown so honest and vulnerable and dark that Daniel could drown in them. Seongwoo’s hair tumbled over his eyes, practically touching his eyelashes before ending. 

“You’re perfect, hyung.” Daniel murmured without knowing that he did. Then he realized something.

Perfect.

Daniel smiled, the inkling in the back of his head exploding into a fully-fledged idea.

Everybody had their bad days and good days. But Daniel knew that Seongwoo had been having a lot of bad days nowadays, what with excessive dance practice, an unforgiving diet, and a bunch of other things that came with being an idol.

Daniel knew what he had to do.

He would have to give Seongwoo a perfect day.

It would be amazing. He could pretend that he wanted to give Seongwoo a perfect day because it was Christmas, when really, he was giving him a perfect day because he needed one.

Daniel smiled, his mind already put at ease and fading into sleep.

Tomorrow would be a perfect day.

 

**THE MORNING AFTER CHRISTMAS: SEONGWOO’S POV**

Seongwoo woke up aching.

First of all, it wasn’t that painful. It was more like a satisfying ache, which sounded really masochistic but whatever.

Second of all, it was to be expected. He had, after all, had the roughest sex he’d ever had with Kang Daniel in the history of their two year relationship.

So Seongwoo ignored the slight ache in his ass and tightened his embrace with Daniel.

Except it turned out the Daniel he was hugging was a pillow.

Seongwoo peeled away from the pillow, his mind racing to terrible conclusions. Was Daniel breaking up with him the day after Christmas? Was he dead? Was-

“Hyung! I made us morning ramen~” Daniel sang from outside the kitchen.

Seongwoo grinned with relief, his mind settling back down into its normal just-woke-up version.

Then it kickstarted back into full-on panic mode.

“Yah! Niel-ah! When did you learn-”

A pair of thudding footsteps.

Two lips pressing hard on Seongwoo’s own, with the salty taste of ramen invading Seongwoo’s mouth.

Seongwoo blinked. His heart skidded to a stop.

Then it started again.

The other lips pulled away, revealing a grinning Daniel who smelled like warmth and peaches and ramen all together all at once. “Hyung, I can make ramen, okay? I didn’t spill anything!” Daniel’s smile was eager, his eyes crinkled into two crescents, and for the umpteenth time, Seongwoo felt his heart bursting with love for Daniel.

Seongwoo pulled Daniel back onto the bed and kissed him so hard the breath was knocked out of him.

******

As they kissed the morning after Christmas, they both realized something.

Christmas may have been perfect.

But they both knew as they pulled apart from the kiss that every day would be perfect when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback! <3


End file.
